


A Roman Holiday

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Roman Holiday AU, happy birthday roz, princesses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Aurora embarked on a highly publicized tour of European capitals. When she and her royal entourage arrive in Rome, she begins to rebel against her restricted, regimented schedule. One night Aurora sneaks out of her room, hops into the back of a delivery truck and escapes her luxurious confinement. However, a sedative she was forced to take earlier starts to take effect, and the Princess is soon fast asleep on a public bench. She is found by Emma Swan. She takes her back to her apartment. Once Emma realizes who Aurora is, she decides to give Aurora her deepest wish: one day of adventure, freedom, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Roman Holiday AU! There are definitely quotes from right outside the movie. I claim no ownership of those quotes! I promise! All the talented words from the movie belong to the screenwriters and the story teller! You should check out the movie it is amazing!!

She stood smiling softly above the crows as they cheered, voices echoing as a sign of welcome. Her light auburn hair sat high on her head, loose strands tangling with shiny crystals of the tiara. The faces blurred in the distance, more nameless people who she wished to know but she could never know. As she lifted her hand in thanks for the hospitality that always caused surprise to freckle her skin with goose bumps in every city even though she supposed a royal should expect to be welcomed as a member of some extended family between nations. She was a princess and she knew the welcome routine better than she knew her own closet most of the time even though it varied a little with each country. The princess sighed softly as the cameras snapped pictures while others rolled, capturing this stop on her tour as she remembered the news report she had watched during the plane ride, the news anchor’s voice echoing in her ears against the shouts of the crowd below.

  _Good Morning Storybrooke brings you a special coverage of Princess Aurora’s visit to Rome, the latest stop on her latest tour of European capitals to show her nation’s goodwill. Appearing in London, she received a royal welcome from the British. She was in London for three days of continuous activity, which included a visit to Buckingham Palace, the young royal went on to represent her family, one of the oldest ruling families, in Amsterdam where she dedicated the new International Aid Building as well as christened an ocean liner. Her Royal Highness’s continued journey to Paris that resulted in her dazzling the social scene at many official functions, cementing trade between her home country and Western nations. She is currently en route to Rome where she is expected to be welcomed by a breathtaking military parade highlighted by the band of crack Piersa Yeri Regiment. Before boarding the plane, the princess wore a bedazzling smile, showing no signs of strain of the week’s continuous public appearances. This evening, she is expected to attend a formal reception and a ball given in her honor hosted by her country’s ambassador to Italy at her home country’s embassy. Our own reporter, Sydney Glass, is currently in Rome attempting to secure an invitation with Emma Swan, who is currently on the staff of The Daily Mirror after stepping down as deputy for the Storybrooke Police Department._

__Good Morning Storybrooke brings you a special coverage of Princess Aurora’s visit to Rome, the latest stop on her latest tour of European capitals to show her nation’s goodwill. Appearing in London, she received a royal welcome from the British. She was in London for three days of continuous activity, which included a visit to Buckingham Palace, the young royal went on to represent her family, one of the oldest ruling families, in Amsterdam where she dedicated the new International Aid Building as well as christened an ocean liner. Her Royal Highness’s continued journey to Paris that resulted in her dazzling the social scene at many official functions, cementing trade between her home country and Western nations. She is currently en route to Rome where she is expected to be welcomed by a breathtaking military parade highlighted by the band of crack Piersa Yeri Regiment. Before boarding the plane, the princess wore a bedazzling smile, showing no signs of strain of the week’s continuous public appearances. This evening, she is expected to attend a formal reception and a ball given in her honor hosted by her country’s ambassador to Italy at her home country’s embassy. Our own reporter, Sydney Glass, is currently in Rome attempting to secure an invitation with Emma Swan, who is currently on the staff of The Daily Mirror after stepping down as deputy for the Storybrooke Police Department._ _

Aurora pressed her lips together, staring at the crowd as they started to turn their attention away from her as the band started to march past as she imagined a faceless girl in a deputy suit standing in the middle of a faceless crowd dressed in glittering black floor length dresses and tailored tuxedos. Suppressing the urge to shake her head, she felt a twinge of disappointment that something unexpected such as that could never happen to a girl like her.

* * *

“I hate this night gown,” Aurora pouted as she grabbed the pale long nightgown, the ball still present in her mind, another night of dances in the arms of strangers, her cheeks still slightly sore from the permanent face. She wiggled her toes, stretching them against the soft white fabric, as she dropped the flimsy fabric. She moved the brush through her hair, the curls falling down to frame her face. “I hate all my nightgowns. And I hate all my underwear too.”  


“My dear, you have lovely things,” Countess Mal Efi Cent sighed, frustrated for being  The blonde woman strolled by the bed, rolling her eyes at the princess as she bounced on the bed. Tugging the sheets, the woman’s actions caused the princess to tumble down onto the bed.

 “But I’m not two hundred years old,” Aurora huffed, diving onto the sheets to bury her head among the duvet. “Why can’t I sleep in pajamas?

 “Pajamas!” The countess dropped the pad she had picked up from the side table, moments ago.

 “Just the top half,” the princess sighed into the bed, throwing her hands above her head. Lifting her head, Aurora peeked between the folds of the sheets toward the countess as she bent to pick up her pad. “Did you know there are people who sleep with absolutely nothing at all?”

 “I… rejoice to say that I did not,” Mal sighed, taking her glasses off and she turned. Aurora sighed, aware that Mal would never give her an honest answer that would risk another fight with her father or worse, her mother. As the countess drew back the curtains, Aurora scrambled up and out of the bed, tripping over the sheets as they fell out of the bed, to get a glimpse of the city as it is, unaware of the eyes of a princess, wondering what it was like to dance in the streets under lights floating above like fairies guiding girls lost in forests filled with fog as the music played softly through the crisp night air.

 “Please put on your slippers and come away from the window,” Mal kicked the slippers towards the princess as she closed the window. “Your milk and crackers are on the side table.”

 “Everything we do is so wholesome” Aurora huffed out, eyeing the tray beside her bed, as she climbed back into the bed, dejected.

 “If you don’t mind, tomorrow’s schedule,” the countess raised the pad on her hand as she sat at the edge of the bed. “Eight thirty, breakfast here with the staff for the Embassy. Nine o’clock, we leave for the Polinori Automotive works where you’ll be presented with a small car.”

 “Thank you,” the princess sighed as she played with the corner of the duvet, uninterested in what tomorrow would bring since it meant another day of being unable to explore and being in the spotlight.  

 “Which you will not accept.”

 “No, thank you,” Aurora muttered under her breath.

 “Ten thirty-five, inspection of food and agricultural organization will present you with an olive tree.”

 “No, thank you.”

 “Which you will accept.”

“Thank you.”

 “Ten fifty-five, the New Foundling Home For Orphans. You will preside over the laying of the cornerstone; same speech as last Monday.”

 “Trade relations?” Aurora turned her head, squinting as she attempted to remember which speech she had given at an event she can’t remember clearly.

 “Yes.” Mal raised her head, an eyebrow quirked waiting for Aurora’s response.

“For the orphans?” Aurora tilted her head as her eyes met Mal’s eyes.

 “No, no, the other one.”

 “'Youth and progress’,” Aurora recited stiffly as she raised her hand, a single finger raised.

 “Precisely. Eleven forty-five, back here to rest. No, that's wrong... eleven forty-five, conference here with the press.”

“'Sweetness and decency',” Aurora rolled her eyes.

“One o'clock sharp, lunch with the Foreign Ministry. You will wear your white lace and carry a small bouquet of-“

 “Very small pink roses,” Aurora recited as Mal sent her a glare, unimpressed by Aurora’s interruption.

 “Three-o five, presentation of a plaque,” Mal continued, narrowing her eyes more as Aurora’s mouth moved as she silently thanked an invisible citizen.

 “Four-ten, review special guards.” Aurora mouthed a no thank you as Mel continued on, tears forming in the corners of the princess’s eyes as she started to shake. “Four forty-five back here to change to your uniform to meet the international-“

 “STOP!!!” Aurora shrieked, as she turned to bury her head in the pillow, her shoulders shaking with every deep sob she released. “Please stop! stop...!”

 “It's alright, dear,” Mal muttered as she stood up, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the princess. She put the list on her lap before she placed her hand on Aurora’s shoulder briefly in what Aurora suspected vaguely could be considered comforting by Mal’s usual distant behaviors. My dear, you're ill. I'll send for Doctor Whale.”

 “I don't want Doctor Whale,” Aurora shrugged off Mal’s hand, rolling her body away to the side of the bed. “Please let me die in peace!”

 “Aurora, you're not dying,” Mal rolled her eyes as she stopped herself from sighing loudly, aware that any inappropriate response could start a fight with the king and queen.

 “Leave me,” Aurora whispered, her voice rough as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Aurora waited, expecting the bed to shake when Mal stood up. Yet after a minute, Aurora turned, sitting up, to see Mal sitting at the edge of the bed, the older woman’s eyes narrowed as she took in the trails left behind by tears. “LEAVE ME!”

 “It’s nerves,” Mal hissed. “Control yourself, Aurora.”

“I dont want to!” Aurora threw her arms across her chest, reminding Mal of the five year girl who stubbornly refused to come out from the rose bushes anytime the Duchesses Merriweather, Flora, and Fauna would attempt to stop her from playing in the garden to come inside for the latest etiquette lesson.

“Your Highness,” Mal sighed as Aurora threw herself on the pillow again, hand raised, preparing to beat the soft pillow in a full grown fit. The older woman stood up, staring at the princess as she laid face down, blubbering. Turning away with an eye roll, the countess started to walk towards the door.“I’ll get Doctor Whale.”

“It’s no use; I’ll be dead before he gets here,” Aurora yelled as she flipped over, throwing an arm across her head.” The countess continued walking, rolling her eyes again.

Mal returned a few short minutes later, leading Doctor Whale to the giant bed where Aurora had laid, sleeping quietly. Doctor Whale raised an eyebrow at the countess who had claimed the princess was in hysterics. Doctor Whale approached the bed, observing the princess. He took a chair, placing in beside the bed so she could sleep. He placed the bag on the side table, careful not to knock the tray where the crackers and milk sat untouched.

“Princess Aurora,” Whale whispered as he lifted a hand to her shoulder. “Are you a sleep, ma’am?”

“NO!” squeaked Aurora as she laid still.

“Oh,” Whale reached up, feeling her forehead. “I’ll only disturb Your Royal Highness a moment, ah?”

“I’m very ashamed, Doctor Whale,” Aurora turned her face away, hiccuping. “I- suddenly I was crying.”

“To cry,” Whale smiled, rubbing her shoulder in comfort, “is a perfectly normal thing to do.”

“It is most important that she be calm and relaxed for the press conference, Doctor,” Mal muttered in Whale’s ear as she came to stand beside him.

“Don’t worry,” Aurora sat up, resting her back on the bed while folding her arms in her lap. “I’ll…. I’ll be calm and relaxed and I-I’ll bow… and I’ll smile and- I’ll improve trade relations, and I, and I will…” Aurora stopped as tears started to run down her face again. She grabbed a pillow as she curled up. Resting the pillow on her knees in front of her, she buried her face as she released a sob.

“There she goes again,” Mal groaned, throwing her hands on her hips. “Give her something, Doctor.” Whale turned to glare at the countess. “ _Please_ .”

“Hmm,” Whale turned back to the crying young woman. He reached into his bag, pulling out a syringe. Pressing up on the plunger, Whale watched as a drop of the liquid emerged from the needle. “Uncover her arm, please?” Whale directed Mal. She walked to the girl and lifted the sleeve of the nightgown to reveal the princess’s arm. “Shhh,” Whale whispered, calming Aurora, “sleep. This will help you relax and make you feel a bit happier. It’s a new drug, quite harmless.” Whale placed the needle on her arm, pushed the plunger deeper in the barrel while Aurora’s breathing started to slow down and the tears left on her face started to dry. “There,” Whale announced as he pulled away the syringe and placed it back into his bag.

“Can I keep just one light on?” Aurora asked as she slid down, burying herself under the covers.

“Of course,” Whale smiled at her, patting her forearm. “Best thing I know is to do exactly what you wish for a while.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Aurora smiled as she closed her eyes, the pillow under her head soft and luring her to sleep. “Goodnight, Doctor,” she yawned, stretching her arms out above her.

“Goodnight, ma’am,” he said as he stood up and bowed quickly before he turned and smiled at the countess. Grabbing Mal’s arm with one hand and his bag in another, he guided Mal out of the room with him, whispering in her ear and shutting the door behind them.

Aurora kept her eyes closed for a few minutes, waiting to see if the countess would come back to check on her like her parents assigned her. The room stayed quiet except for the music from outside in the courtyard where the people were dancing floated through the cracks of the window. Peeking from under the covers, Aurora saw the ancient ornamentation on the ceiling instead of the countess standing over her like she did every morning. She raised her head, looking around the extravagant hotel room.

_Perhaps, I should just sleep,_ Aurora thought as she looked around, nothing catchy her interest. _Oh!_ Aurora sprung out of the bed, slipping across the polished wooden floors towards the window. Pushing open the curtains, she reached out and swung open the window. The music became clearer, an old familiar tune she used to dance to as a child as her father taught her the waltz. Down below dancers spun across the brick floor of the restaurants patio as the men spun the women around, one young woman around her own age throwing her head back in delight as the tall man she was dancing with dipped her back towards the floor. The wind blew softly, pushing strands of her hair across her face. Aurora lifted her hand to her hair, pushing some of the loose strands behind her ear as her eyes moved across the view of the city, the lights flickering in the distance, challenging the stars to see which would shine the brightest against the black sky.

Doctor Whale’s words echoed in her head. _Best thing I know is to do exactly what you wish for a while_. Aurora wanted to run free. She was sick of schedules, of conversations prepared for, where she had to watch what she said, what hospitality was acceptable and what was to be rejected, of touring the world with a bitter old woman who refused to deviate from the plan, who refused to give her a moment to breath, of being unable to dress or undress without having people flutter around her. She longed for the days where she could run through the gardens, see the true identity of the world around her. She longed to be the girl below, the city offering her more than the best of what the nation could offer hers. She wanted the city to offer her itself, to bring her adventures of the past, present, and the promise of the future.

She looked at the door for a moment, preparing for the countess to come barging in. The older woman could be a dragon, fierce and powerful, greedy when she wanted to be. Aurora often felt like the countess was selfish enough to read Aurora’s thoughts of escape and use that as a way to cement power within the court by claiming that without her, Aurora would leave behind her duties. But it seemed the woman’s powers were lessened, or perhaps distracted if the rumors about the kind doctor and the countess were to be believed. With a quick glance out the window, Aurora took a deep breath, turned around, and sprinted across the room to the wardrobe. Swing the doors open, Aurora started to rummage through the clothes hanging on the inside of the closet until she reached a plain white blouse and a navy skirt. She picked up her favorite pair of gloves off of the night stand.

_I can’t go out the door,_ Aurora thought as she remembered the guard who bid her goodnight when she entered the bedroom earlier that evening after the ball. _The balcony is the only other option._ Aurora walked over towards the open window. Climbing through the small window, her heart paused until she felt the solid concrete under her own feet. She paused for a moment, waiting to see if anyone below had noticed her climbing out of the window. The people dancing below never hesitated and the cars continued to drive past the hotel as she took a deep breath. She climbed down to the adjacent balconies quickly until she reached the lower floor. With a quick glance around, she proceeded to jump the small distance, squeaking when she released herself and her feet buckled under her when she reached the ground.

She ran through the little garden in front of the hotel, hiding in the rose bushes so the staff outside did not see her as she made her way towards the end of the street. She rounded the corner, pressing herself against the wall when she saw a delivery man carrying in supplies to the hotel. Once the man disappeared through the doorway near the other end of the alleyway, Aurora ran towards the truck he had left behind and climbed into the bag. She waited quietly for a minute before the man came back, tossing a few bags into the back of the supply car without looking. She heard the man climbing into the cab of the car, talking in Italian with another person. Aurora smiled when the motors started to buzz and the car started to move forward.

* * *

 “Bet five hundred,” the balding man next to Emma Swan wheezed out as he started to cough when the smoke from the cigars lit throughout the room drifted towards him as the wind blew the curtains towards the group sitting around a makeshift poker table. Emma swallowed a gag she felt rising at the smell of the mean as he reached past her trying to place his chips in the center of the table. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, pieces flowing into her mouth. _Great, now even my hair is trying to put me out of my misery,_ Emma gagged, raising a hand up to pull the strands away from the corner of her lips _. Opening my mouth to drink the damn whiskey isn’t even work it at this point._

 

Normally on a Friday night, she would be curled up on the couch in Mary Margaret’s apartment, talking about Mary Margaret’s latest date or Regina’s latest instance in having Henry for the weekend even though Emma was sure it was her turn to have a weekend with Henry. Tonight was supposed to be her Friday night with Henry and they had been planning on a trip to Granny’s for hamburgers and shakes followed by a movie at the apartment yet she was stuck in  _Rome_ of all places. She wasn’t exactly disappointed that she ended up in Europe but she would rather be with Henry than coughing up a lung in some cramped back room of a restaurant because some random drunk journalist was trying to go undercover as a chimney.

“Five hundred. How many?” Emma managed to say without coughing as she leaned forward to place her money in the middle of the table.

“One,” huffed out Sydney Glass as he pushed his glasses up his face, a smirk on his face as he looked at Emma. “The others still in the game place theirs.”

_Of course he’s smirking_ , Emma narrowed her eyes at him. _It’s his fault I am here to begin with_. Sydney needed a volunteer to act as his cameraman to go with him to act as the camera person for the interview with the princess he had been promised and ever since Emma left the department, Regina had basically blacklisted her for the moment from most of the town so Emma was picking up as many random jobs as possible. The men around the table made their claims and Emma rolled her eyes when it was her turn. The game continued and Sydney mocked her as Emma grew bored, wishing she could go explore the city at least.

“Well, this has been fun,” Sydney said after he lost the third game in the row to Emma’s delight. “But I got to get up early: date with her Royal Highness,” Sydney paused, leaning back and waited for the others’ jaws to drop. “She will graciously pose for some pictures.”

“What do you mean _early_? My personal invitation says eleven forty-five,” Emma stood up, folding her hands across her chest, annoyed at Sydney’s manipulation.  _If he is doing his own thing, then why the hell am I even here?_

 

“Just be there at your time,” Sydney folded his arms across his chest, his lips curling up as his smirk grew wider. “Let me worry about the rest. Ciao, Emma.”

“Whatever,” Emma muttered, balling her hands in fists, pushing down the urge to punch Sydney. “See you at the princess’s little party in the morning. Ciao, Glass; stay sober.” She turned, walking out the door as she waved goodbye to the room.

The night air was crisp as Emma walked down the street. She hugged her red leather jacket around her, yanking her blue beanie down her head.  _How is it this cold in Rome?_ Emma sighed, wishing she was home with Henry, curled up with hot chocolate with cinnamon. She remembered how much she loved Rome when she first came a few years ago on a trip with her then boyfriend. But that was before Henry found her, before she had friends to go back to, before Storybrooke; now all she wanted was to be with Henry even if that meant passing up on a trip to any city she had long ago pinned on a map of places where she thought she could find a home when she was a lost little girl. She stuffed her hands in her jean pockets hoping to warm her hands.

She was staring at a set of ruins when she noticed the girl laying on the park bench. Emma stopped herself from rolling her eyes. After all, Emma had her fair share of nights where she overindulged and sent her night in places she was not proud of or with people she regretted. Emma debated in her head for a few minutes if she should continue to go to her hotel or if she should help the girl.

“Soooooooo happyyyy.” Emma moved closer to see the girl on the bench moving her lips. “Sooo happy.” The girl’s lips curled in a smile as her auburn hair started to fall in her face. The girl’s eyes opened, pale blue eyes sparkling with amusement met Emma’s green eyes as Emma bent down, curious about this girl. “How are you this evening?” The girl stretched her arms up as she closed her eyes again, the plain white shirt she wore riding up a bit to reveal a piece of her stomach. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….”

“Hey!” Emma reached out quickly as the girl started to roll off the bench. “Hey! Wake up!”

“Thank you very much,” the girl smiled, her lips simmering from a light pink gloss. She held out her arm, her hand curved own as if she expected Emma to kiss it in greeting. “Delighted.”

“Wake up.” Emma shook the girl gently.

“No, thank you,” the girl raised her hand again. “Charmed.”

“Charmed…I guess?” Emma hesitated before grabbing the outstretched hand and shook it.

“You may sit down,” the girl flung her hand toward her feet, attempting to direct Emma to sit on the bench, forgetting she was sprawled across the entire bench. Her smile widen as she leaned towards Emma.

“I think you better sit up,” Emma placed one hand behind the girl, pushing her up until she was in a sitting position. “You are much too young to get picked up by the police.”

“Police?” She squinted at Emma as the girl’s head tilted.

“Yep,” Emma nodded at the girl as she let go, leaving the girl sitting up. “Po-lice.”

“Two-fifteen and back her to change,” the girl started to waver and Emma stepped forward, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders to keep her upright. “Two forty-five…”

“You know,” Emma smiled, amused at the girl’s mumbling. Emma never teased anyone but she couldn’t bring herself to let this girl off easy. “People who can’t handle liquor shouldn’t drink it.” The girl started to pout as she looked up at Emma, who suppressed the urge to laugh at her.

“If I were dead and buried and I heard your voice beneath the sod my heart of dust would still rejoice,” the young woman recited as she turned her head up, smiling at Emma. “Do you know that poem?”

“What?” Emma tilted her head, observing the girl. “You’re well-read, well-dressed, and you’re snoozing on a bench in the street,” whispered Emma as she looked at the girl. Crouching a bit, Emma raised her voice so the girl could hear. “Would you care to make a statement?”

“What the world needs is a return to sweetness and decency in the souls of its young men,” the girl leaned forward, throwing her arms around Emma, her smile deepened as she recited another line of poetry.

“Hmmm,” Emma tried to back away; but, the girl’s response was to snuggle her head into Emma’s neck, sighing. I can’t leave her alone, Emma thought, looking around for any trace of someone who looking for the young girl. I don’t think I’ll be able to find where she is staying tonight. I’ll just bring her back with me and if she can’t remember in the morning, I’ll call the police. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.” Emma helped the girl stand up, her arm wrapping around the girl, who snuggled her against Emma’s neck, muttering about how happy she is. Emma shook her head, amused a bit. Raising her hand, a cab pulled up. Helping the girl into the cab, Emma gave the driver to her hotel name.

* * *

 Emma slowly released the girl, letting her fall backwards on the bed. Relieved to finally have her arms free again, Emma stretched her arms above her head as she looked around the room. I suppose I should fine her something comfortable to wear while she sleeps, Emma thought as she turned to the girl, noticing the slight bubble on the girl’s arm where the shirt cling a bit too tightly. Sighing, Emma leaned over to turn on the lamp beside the bed. She’ll wake up with marks on her arms if she tries to sleep in that shirt. Its too tight for her, even as tiny as she is. Spotting her favorite set of pajamas she had from her her last boyfriend thrown over her suitcase in the corner of the room, she sighed. Of course the one time I didn’t bring an extra pair.

“Is this the elevator?” Emma turned to look at the girl as she squeaked out the question with a hiccup. Pale blue eyes watched Emma as she walked across the room to grab the pajamas, the smile Emma assumed was always present on the pretty girl widening as Emma leaned over to pick up the pajamas, the top catching on the zipper of the suitcase. Emma shook her head while she tugged on the top until it separated from the zipper.

“It’s my room,” Emma rolled her eyes as she stood back up, facing away from the girl. Great, of course the helpless, defenseless girl is more accustomed to grander places than this place. Emma turned around to see the girl struggling to sit up.

“I’m terribly sorry to mention it,” the girl hiccuped as she gave up her effort to lift herself, choosing to sprawl out on the bed, running her arms up and down the sheets, crinkling them like a child in the midst of winter making a snow angel. “The dizziness is getting worse. Can I sleep here?”

“That’s the general idea,” Emma answered as she rolled the pajamas together into a ball.

“Can I have a silk nightgown with rosebuds on it?” The girl begged as she rolled slightly to her side, her eyes opening, searching for a new set of clothes.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to rough it tonight,” Emma called out as she tossed the white and light blue pajamas at the girl over her shoulder as she walked to the bedroom. “Sorry.”

“PAJAMAS!” The girl shrieked in excitement, bolting upright. Emma caught the sudden movement in the corner of her eye as she turned slightly to flicker the lights of the bathroom on.

“I haven’t worn a nightgown in years,” Emma hesitated as the girl’s smiled widened, revealing bright shining white teeth that Emma had only seen before in magazines. The blonde reached up and yanked the beanie off of her head, her hair fluttering around her face. She watched the other woman attempt to unroll the set, her tongue peeking out between the girl’s lips as her eyes narrowed. Emma started to laugh at the girl’s eyes narrowed in determination to untangle the ball.

After a few minutes, the girl huffed in triumph. Lifting herself off of the bed, she stood up and held the pajama top in one hand while the other grasped the top button of her blouse. She looked between her hands before turning her head up so her eyes met Emma’s.

“Will you help me get undressed, please?” The girl questioned as she puffed her chest out and raised her hands in the air.

“Er,” Emma swallowed as she walked back towards the girl. “Okay.” Emma reached out and grabbed the girl’s shirt. Unsure of what the girl expected Emma to do, she placed her hands on the girl’s side where Emma could see the small indent of the girl’s waist. She clenched her hands, bringing the fabric of the girls shirt between her fingers and tugged the shirt up until the edges of the blouse appeared from the top of the girl’s skirt. Quickly releasing the girl, Emma stepped back. “Er, there you are; you can handle.. the rest.”

“This is very unusual,” the girl announced, eyes widening in marvel as she reached down to grasp the bottom of her shirt. Crossing her arms, she started to lift the top over her head, causing Emma’s eyes to widen as she turned away from the girl, a slight blush coming across her face. “I’ve never been alone with another young woman before, even with my dress on!” The girl giggled while Emma quirked an eyebrow, waiting to see what ridiculous thing the girl would say next. As Emma stood still, she felt something lightly hit the back of her head. The white fabric of the shirt shined slightly under the light of the moon, Emma’s mouth opening slightly. She heard a small whoosh as she realized the skirt had been discarded by the girl somewhere in the room. “With my dress off, it’s most unusual. Hmmm…. I don’t seem to mind. Do you?” The girl giggled as Emma held her breath, listening to the soft sound of fabric rustling.

“You better get some sleep,” Emma ignored the girl’s question, not sure exactly how to answer her. When the girl didn’t respond, Emma turned around as the girl had laid down on her bed, eyes closed, clinging to the extra pillow. The pajama top rode up the girls legs; the bottoms laid forgotten next to the edge of the bed. Sighing, Emma walked to the bed, carefully placed the blanket on the bed over the sleeping woman, grabbed the bottoms, and headed towards the bathroom. Thank god for extra camisoles.

* * *

Clang, clang.

Emma bolted awake. Her neck sore from sleeping on the stiff and her head pounded as the bells outside continued to ring. She rubbed her eyes as laid back down. A few more minutes. Unfortunately for Emma, sleep wouldn’t come for her. Her phone started to ring. She rolled over and grabbed her cell of the table.

“God dammit,” Emma cursed under her breath as she sat up. She checked the bed and saw the girl, sleeping. Sliding her finger over the screen, Emma noticed a text message from Sydney. Her Highness was taken violently ill at 3 am. High fever. All appointments for today cancelled. Emma rolled her eyes at Sydney’s link to the Daily Mirror’s website. Curious to see if he had included any extra information, she tapped the link, her phone opening the link. When Emma noticed the picture at the article, she almost dropped the phone. Underneath a picture of a young woman, a caption read “Her Royal Highness Aurora Rosa de Briar.” Emma’s mouth fell open, eyes widening.  _THATS THE GIRL! THE GIRL WHO IS SLEEPING IN MY BED RIGHT NOW!_ _This girl must have made a break for it for the day. She must need a day off if she broke out._ Standing up, Emma walked toward the bed, whispering, “Your Highness? Your Royal Highness?”

“Hmmmmmm,” the young woman stirred. Emma paused for a moment, waiting to see what the girl’s reaction would be. “Doctor Whale?”

“Sure,” Emma responded, unsure of what to say next. “Yes. You’re… eh… fine; much better. Is there anything you want?”

“Hmm… so many things,” the girl moaned as she stretched out, kicking the blanket off of her.

“What did you dream?” Emma asked as she walked over to stand over the princess. “Tell the good doctor everything.”

“Mmmmm. I dreamt I was asleep on the street and… a young lady came. She was the prettiest lady I had seen. She was tall and strong.. and she was so nice to me. She helped me. It was wonderful.” The princess giggled and swung her arms open in excitement. She closed her eyes again. After a moment, Aurora’s eyes snapped open. She sat up and scrambled to grab the covers. She backed up, embarrassed as she saw Emma.

“Good morning,” Emma smiled, trying to put Aurora at ease.

“Where’s Doctor Whale?” Aurora sank under the covers.

“Er, I’m afraid I don’t know anybody by that name,” Emma remarked as she leaned closer to Aurora. She could see the anxiety rising in the princess’s eyes.“You are in my hotel room. You were… lost last night. So I loaned you part of my pajamas.”

“Have I been here all night… alone? With you?” Aurora quirked an eyebrow. When Emma nodded, Aurora continued. “So I’ve spent the night here with you.”

“Well… I don’t know if I’d phrase it that way,” Emma smirked. “But yes…. yes you did.”

“Well,” Aurora laughed and reached out her hand. “How do you do?”

“How do you do?” Emma laughed as she shook Aurora’s outstretched hand. “Emma. Emma Swan.”

“Delighted,” Aurora’s smile came back to her face, brighter than Emma had remembered seeing before. “You may sit down.” She gestured to the bed. Emma smiled wider.

“Thank you.” Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s your name?”

“Er,” Aurora hesitated. I can’t tell her my real name. She’ll insist on taking me back to the hotel. “You may call me Rora.”

“Well, Rora,” Emma tilted her head, watching Aurora’s eyes sparkle when she heard her new nickname. “Would you like to come with me to get some gelato? I’m starving! You can borrow one of the dresses my son shoved in my luggage.”

* * *

“Miss Swan,” Aurora mumbled over her chocolate gelato. “I have a confession to make.” Aurora and Emma sat side by side on a park bench, gelato in their hands as they watched people walk up and down the street.

“Confession?” Emma turned her head, taking her attention off of her vanilla gelato. Aurora turned her head and nodded. Leaning in towards Emma.

“Yes, I… ran away last night,” Aurora divulged. Emma quirked her eyebrow; but before Emma could ask where Aurora had run away from, the princess had raised her spoon in the air to stop the question. “From school.”

“Oh,” Emma pressed her lips together, trying to stop the laugh about to come out. The princess could probably fake a smile with any member of royalty but she was not a good liar. Perhaps she was a better liar with others, Emma thought as Aurora leaned closer, waiting for Emma’s response. But I could always tell when someone is lying. “What was the matter? Trouble with a teacher? After all, you don’t just run away from school for nothing.”

“No nothing like that,” Aurora giggled. “It was only meant to be for an hour or two. They have me something last night to make me sleep…. I suppose I should get a taxi and go back.” Aurora’s smile, faded a bit at the thought of going back. Aurora dropped a hand onto the bench.

“Well… before you do, why don’t you take a little time for yourself? Live dangerously! Take the whole day for yourself,” Emma suggested as she placed her hand on Aurora’s, giving it a quick squeeze.

“I could do some of the things I’ve always wanted to do…” Aurora wondered as she looked at Emma’s hand as it left hers before turning her attention to her gelato again. “I’d like to sit at a sidewalk cafe; and look in shop windows; walk in the rain!” Emma laughed as Aurora babbled, the sky above clear as the blue sky stretched over them and the buildings around them. “Have fun, and maybe some excitement. It doesn’t seem much to you, does it?”

“It’s great! Tell you what: why don’t we do all those things? Together,” Emma volunteered. Watching Aurora’s eyes widen, Emma felt happier than she expected to. Perhaps this trip isn’t a complete waste of time. “Today’s going to be a holiday! What would the people at school say?”

“They’ll have a fit! What would they say if they knew I’d spent the night in your room?” Aurora giggled as she imagined the Countess yelling about improper princesses who run away from hotel rooms to spend time with touring the city with another young lady.

“Well. I’ll tell you what: you don’t tell your folks and I won’t tell mine,” Emma winked at Aurora, causing her to giggle again.

“It’s a pact!”

“First wish: one sidewalk cafe, coming right up! I know just the place! Rocca’s!” Emma stood up, throwing away her gelato. Reaching out her hand to Aurora, she smiled when Aurora grabbed her with a laugh, throwing her head back delighted to go on an adventure.

 

* * *

“Well, what shall we do next?” Emma asked as she stepped out of the cafe, holding the door open for Aurora. “Shall we make out a little schedule?”

“Oh,” Aurora groaned as she passed by Emma. “Not that world, please.”

“I didn’t mean work sche- school schedule,” Emma teased, poking Aurora in the shoulder with a smile. “I meant a fun schedule.”

“Yes,” Aurora laughed. Fling her hands around Emma’s arm, she leaned into the taller woman. “Let’s just go somewhere!” Emma smiled at the tiny woman and shook her head. Looking around, Emma saw a rental store. Quirking an eyebrow, she laughed.

“How about a tour of the city? I’m always up for a ride,” Emma winked down at the princess, a mischievous grin on her face. Aurora’s breathe stopped, her smile catching as she nodded her agreement.

 

* * *

“You don’t have to look so worried!” Aurora exclaimed as she climbed off the back of Emma’s rented yellow vespa. “I won’t hold you to it!”

“Thank you very much,” Emma said, relieved that she wouldn’t have to teach a princess how to drive a vespa through the streets of Rome. Getting lost with a princess won’t end well for me. Emma swallowed as she watched Aurora, who backed away from the vehicle, head tilted up towards the stars. Aurora started to twirl, giggles erupting through the silence courtyard. Reluctant to stop the beauty in front of her, Emma reached out a hand. She must not get much time like this. Carefree, nothing to worry about. If only it could me like this forever. Henry certainly would try to let her be as free as she could be… Her hand touched Aurora’s shoulders, stopping her mid-twirl as he back was turned towards Emma. Glancing over her shoulder, Aurora’s eyes met Emma’s. “Come with me,” Emma whispered, sliding her hand down Aurora’s arm to grasp her hand, tugging softly. Aurora tilted her head, silently questioning where Emma was leading her. Emma giggled softly as she lead the girl down the little pathway towards a small, dark building. Aurora’s hand clenched Emma’s tighter; but, Aurora refused to let go of her hand, following her into the building. Stopping at a large stone carving of a face in the wall, Emma let go of Aurora’s hand, turning around to face Aurora on the other side. “The Mouth of Truth. The legend is that if you’re given to lying, you put your hand in the mouth and it’ll be bitten off.”

“Oh! What a horrid idea!” Aurora exclaimed, tucking her hands under her arms as they crossed her chest.

“Let’s see you do it!” Emma teased, reaching out to rub Aurora’s shoulder. Tentatively, Aurora unfolded her arms. Emma grabbed her wrist, thumb rubbing across Aurora’s bare skin, and guided it towards the open mouth. Giggling, Aurora pulled away and shaking her head.

“Let’s see you do it!” Aurora mimicked Emma’s statement, sticking her tongue out, causing Emma to smile and release Aurora’s wrist.

“Sure,” Emma shrugged for a second. Taking a step closer to the large carving, Emma moved her hand towards the mouth. Quirking an eyebrow, Emma glanced down at Aurora, who had leaned over to watch, brushing against Emma’s side. Emma slide her fingers in the mouth, watching as Aurora’s eyes widened and she leaned closer. Pushing her hand into the mouth, Emma paused, a smirk across her face.

Emma shrieked suddenly, pulling back, unable to pull her hand away as if the mouth refused to let go. Aurora screamed, circling her arms around Emma’s waist. Aurora started tugging on Emma, trying to help her escape. Finally, Emma pulled away completely, her hand missing. Aurora continued to scream, throwing her hands over her eyes, peeking through the gaps between her fingers. Smiling, Emma stuck her hand out of the sleeve of her black leather jacket. Aurora’s lips started to tremble as she dropped her hands from her face.

“I’m sorry!” Emma apologized, laying her hands on Aurora’s shoulders, rubbing them in an attempt to stop her from crying. “It was just a joke.” Aurora nodded as Emma dropped her hands to grasp Aurora’s. Tugging slightly, Emma started to walk backwards, guiding Aurora out of the small building and down a small pathway, towards the courtyard they had parked at. Aurora turned her head, noticing small writings on the bricks, stopping Emma in her tracks.

“What do they mean, all these inscriptions?” Aurora asked, leaning closer to read a small plaque.

“Well, each one represents a wish fulfilled,” Emma explained, remembering the story she heard on her last trip to Rome. “It started during the war when there was an air raid-right here. A man with his four children was caught in the street. They ran over against the wall, right there, for shelter,” Emma paused, pointing behind them. “They prayed for safety. All around them, bombs were falling but they stayed safe. No one got hurt. Later, when the man came back to this place, he put up the very first tablet. Since then it’s become a sort of shrine: people come and whenever their wishes are granted, they put up another one of these little plaques. Make a wish.”  Emma smiled, her lips curving as she looked out at the wall, covered in the wishes of people who had come before her and thinking of those who would come back after she went back to Storybrooke. “When I first came here, I thought about making a wish…. but I didn’t. I suppose though I still got my wish and I should put up my own plaque.”

“Really?” Aurora looked up at Emma as her eyebrows rose up her forehead. “What didn’t you wish for that came true?”

“What I always wished for. Every birthday, every Christmas, every shooting star I wished I didn’t have to be alone, I wished I could find my family.” Emma shrugged. “I was here with someone… I figured that was the closest I would get… someone who would be there in the moment if not forever… but I found my son. Well Henry found me after I gave him up. Now I have someone and I guess the wall knew my wish even if I didn’t tell it.” Aurora smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma’s arm, leaning her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes. “So, Rora… what did you wish for?”

“Shh… the chances of it being granted are very slight,” Aurora mumbled as she scooted closer to Emma. When there was no response, Aurora cracked open an eye to find Emma watching her. “I’ve heard of a wonderful place for dancing on a boat… the barges I believe? By Saint Angelo? Could we go over tonight?”

“Anything you wish,” Emma whispered as she reached over to place her hand on Aurora’s.

“And at midnight, I’ll turn into a pumpkin and drive away in my glass slipper.”

“And that will be the end of the fairytale,” Emma whispered, her voice rougher than she expected. “Well, until then, I suppose we have a ball to get to. Come on.”

* * *

“Here,” Emma shrugged off her jacket and cradled it over Aurora’s bare shoulders as she shivered slightly. “Alright?” Aurora smiled up at her as she tugged her jacket closer, nodding. “Suits you- you should always wear my clothes. They flatter you more than they do me!”

“Seems I do,” Aurora giggled as she stopped walking, Emma coming up to pause beside her. “You know, you were great back there.” Aurora turned her head to look back at the boat where they had spent the last few hours dancing.

“You weren’t so bad yourself-” Emma stopped as Aurora leaned in closer, looking her in the eyes. Aurora reached out, looping her arms around Emma’s neck as she raised herself up on her tip toes. Emma found herself leaning in until her lips brushed across Aurora’s. Emma closed her eyes as she looped her arms around Aurora, tugging her closer. They stood there for a few moments before Aurora took a step back, giggling at the smudged lip gloss left on Emma’s lips. “Shall we go back to your hotel room? Shall I cook something?”

“No kitchen,” Emma let go of Aurora, shoving her hands in her jean pockets, unsure of where to go. “Nothing to cook… I always eat out.”

“Do you like that?” Aurora asked, folding her hands into the leather jacket as she watched Emma turn her eyes down to the ground.

“Well,” Emma sighed. “Life isn’t always what one likes… is it?”

“No,” Aurora turned away to lean on the rail as she looked out at the water. “It isn’t.”

“Tired?” Emma leaned back on the rail, tilting her head up to look at the stars in the sky. “You’ve had quite a day.”

“A little,” Aurora confessed as she started to yawn. Turning to face Emma, Aurora placed her hand on Emma’s arm, smiling as Emma’s lips curled up slightly. “A wonderful day. Sorry I couldn’t cook us some dinner. I’m a good cook,” Aurora babbled as Emma turned her head to look at the blush spreading across Aurora’s face, creeping down her neck. “I could earn a my living at it. I can sew too, and clean a house, and iron… I learned to do all those things… I just haven’t had the chance,” Aurora paused as she leaned towards Emma, placing her forehead on Emma’s shoulders before she finished. “...to do it for anyone.”

“Well,” Emma tilted her head so that it laid on Auroras. “Looks like I’ll have to move and get myself a place with a kitchen.” Emma’s smile widened when she felt Aurora giggle into her shoulder.

“Yes,” Aurora lifted her head, stepping backwards. Her smile fell as she looked up at Emma, her eyes glistening a bit as Emma saw tears starting to form at the edge of the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. “I… I will have to now…” The tears started to fall as Emma turned and pulled her into a hug, Aurora’s slim body starting to shake with small sobs as she buried her face into Emma again.

 

* * *

 

 “Stop at the next corner, please,” Aurora’s voice reached Emma’s ears, barely audible over the wind as Emma started to slow down the vespa.

“Here?” Emma asked as the vespa rolled to a stop. Aurora nodded, taking off her helmet and climbing off the back of the vespa. Raising a hand to stop Emma as she started to kick down the stand, Aurora took a deep breath and let it out, looking anywhere but Emma as she placed her helmet on the back of the vespa.

“I have… I have to leave you now,” Aurora declared, her voice breaking. Pointing to the corner across the street from them, she closed her eyes. “I’m going to that corner, there, and turn. You must stay here, on the vespa and drive away….” Aurora opened her eyes to look Emma in hers. “Promise not to watch me go beyond the corner. Just drive away and leave me… as I leave you… I don’t know how to say goodbye...”

“Don’t try,” Emma replied, hoping that her voice was steady, that her wall wouldn't crumble completely because the wonderful, lovely girl in front of her had found a crack between bricks she long ago laid down after every wish left unfilled.

Aurora threw her arms around Emma’s neck with such force, Emma nearly fell off the vespa as their lips collided. They stood in the street, kissing for a few moments before they separated with one last hug. Aurora’s tears dripped on to Emma’s shoulders as Emma held her, rubbing her back. As the separated, Aurora started to peel the jacket from her body. Emma grabbed her hands and shook her head as she placed it back on Aurora’s shoulders. With one last look into Emma’s eyes, Aurora plastered her smile that she wore too often with those she never cared about but used to mask her emotions as best she could on her face, lips pressed together in a thin curved line as she turned and walked away while Emma returned the smile with one of her own, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She started the vespa while her eyes lingered on Aurora as she disappeared around the corner. With one last look around the empty street, Emma wiped her eyes with her arm and took a deep breath. Pressing her foot to the petal, Emma drove away, her face falling as her lips flattened, the slight curve unwinding itself.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentleman of the press: Her Royal Highness,” the ambassador’s voice boomed through the wide space as Aurora walked onto the stage. With a smile and a bow, Aurora greeted the ambassador before turning towards the gathering, nodding to acknowledge them.  As she looked through the crowd as their hands waved in the air, eager to ask the princess their questions, Aurora’s heart skipped for a second as she noticed a familiar blonde standing above the people around her, wearing a bright pink dress for the occasion. Emma’s face brightened as Aurora pressed her lips together, attempting to suppress the bubble of excitement when Emma winked at her. The ambassador grabbed Aurora’s hand, guiding her to the podium for the question and answer session, Aurora’s eyes darting back to Emma as soon as she stepped up to the speaker. The ambassador nodded as he announced that the princess would answer their questions. Aurora stood there answering questions as her eyes flickered back to Emma’s every few moments between answering all of the questions she could until the older man next to Emma raised his hand.

“Sydney Glass, _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. Your Highness, what is the outlook for the relationships between the nations? Would you consider the chance of friendships between the nations and yours high?” The older man questioned as he placed his pen on the paper, waiting for the princess’s response, while he balanced the microphone he had been given in his hand.

“I have every faith in it,” Aurora proclaimed, her eyes meeting Emma’s as a smile crossed her face. “As I have every faith in relations between people.”

“Which of the cities visited did Your Highness enjoy the most?” Emma grabbed the microphone out of Sydney’s hands and she smiled at Aurora.

"Each in its own way was… unforgettable. It would be difficult to-” Aurora stopped, looking in Emma’s eyes as her smiled softened. “Rome… by all means, Rome. I will cherish my visit her, in memory, as long as I live.”

Aurora turned away from the podium, took the ambassador’s hand as she stepped down, and turned back to the audience again. Her smile fell as she looked at Emma again, her eyes darkening. Quickly, she shook her head, placing a tiny smile on her face once again as she turned to walk away and disappeared through the door next to the stage. Emma stared at the door as the rest of the journalist turned away, wishing she could follow but she knew she couldn’t. The princess had a castle to go back to and Emma had Henry. She had her family as much as Aurora had her people to take care of, her own version of a family. With a heavy sigh, Emma turned away. _The princess may cherish her visit to Rome but I’ll always cherish the time I got to be her knight in shining leather._


End file.
